


Люди с секретами (государственной важности)

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Reputation, Fluff and Crack, M/M, OOC Sherlock, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если тайное становится явным, возможно, оно никогда не было тайной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди с секретами (государственной важности)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [O.Hara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=O.Hara).



> Это крэк, юмор и OOC всех и вся, хотелось что-то маленькое и милое. 
> 
> Заявка была: Айклауд Шерлока взламывают вместе с аккаунтами других знаменитостей. Когда со Скотланд-Ярдом связывается ФБР, Лейстрейд находит нездоровым тот факт, что его сотрудники пялятся на приватные фотки Шерлока вместо того, чтобы полюбоваться на грудь звезды Голодных Игр.

***

– Боже. Мой.

– Это то, что я думаю?

– О таком даже ты не думаешь. 

– Да ладно, подвинься!

– Еще чего! Со своего смотри!

– У меня на планшете «родительский контроль» с тех пор, как младшая освоила онлайн покупку удобрений для игрушки, где цветочки охотятся на зомби. 

– Знаешь, Дэйв, если там можно купить мозги, ты бы воспользовался предложением что ли. Садись, сейчас подгрузится, вай-фай тут ни к черту. 

– Детективы, не хочу вас прерывать, но осмотр закончили, отпечатки сняли, тело стынет, а коронеры роют носом землю. 

– Тело? – детективы переглянулись, будто совершенно забыв о том, что привело их в третьесортную забегаловку, провонявшую рыбой и маслом. – Далтон, ты не смотрел утреннюю корпоративную рассылку?

– Нет, – недоуменно ответил стажер отдела убийств, – прямо сюда поехал, а тут вай-фай ни к черту.

– Ты не поверишь... 

***

 

– Шерлок, чем ты думал? 

Шерлок разглядывал венерину мухоловку на подоконнике в кабинете дражайшего брата и думал о том, что того нужно срочно чем-нибудь занять. Очень срочно, иначе же изведется и обострение гастрита заработает. Например, референдум в Шотландии придется кстати. Для самолюбия Майкрофта отделяющаяся Шотландия будет столь же возмутительна, сколько короткая юбка и оголенная спина их кузины на прошлогоднем приеме в Посольстве Китая. 

– Шерлок, это документы, имеют государственную важность и я... 

Как будто он не знал, что Шерлок фотографирует все, что находит у него на столе! В столе. И под столом. Иначе зачем бы он еще приходил к Майкрофту на чай? Уж точно не за самим чаем, Джон и тот покупает заварку получше. 

– Кроме того, твоя репутация...

С собственной репутацией Шерлок находился в отношениях холодного нейтралитета. В его семье считалось, что честь надо беречь смолоду, так вот, свою он потерял где-то в конце девяностых. Смутное было время, от одних воспоминаний о нем Чертоги разума подергивались дымкой. Хорошая репутация ему лично была нужна не больше, чем собаке пятая нога. 

– Не говоря уже о...

А вот об этом, если уж начистоту, даже заговаривать не следовало. Майкрофт мог бы промолчать, все же брат, а не агент нацбезопасности, сам же рассказывал, как укачивал в колыбели, чуть ли слезами умиления не обливался. Так нет же, Брут! Шерлок, если бы мог, покраснел. Правда, вышло посинеть, как от удушья, и он нервно дернул воротник рубашки, поставил чашку на столик. Чай, глоток которого он сделал из вежливости, горчил не хуже сыворотки правды. 

– Что касается этого...

– Джон считает, что они очаровательны, – спустя минуту все же перебил трагически театральный монолог брата Шерлок.

– Он так и сказал?

– Нет, он сказал, что они «милые», но я ненавижу это определение, достойное речи какой-нибудь восторженной малолетки, но никак не места в словаре половозрелого индивида с научной степенью.

Майкрофт кивнул: 

– Я давно говорил тебе, что ты должен позаботиться о безопасности, и чем ты слушал?

– А я давно послал тебя к черту, – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Если ты не против, то я пойду наслаждаться своей навеки опороченной репутацией. Ирэн Адлер уже должна есть арахисовое масло и рыдать слезами нильского крокодила от зависти, даже ее обнаженное селфи не собрало бы несколько миллионов просмотров. 

– Она наверняка выделит несколько часов в своем расписании на этот ритуал слез «позора», – Майкрофт, кажется, успокаивался, стоило воспользоваться моментом и превратить брата в разъяренного быка, смотрящего на тряпку в руках матадора.

– Ну скажи же, что я тебе понравилась групповая фотография Моссада и Ми-6 на границе с Сирией? Просто признай...

***

 

– Салли, вот скажи мне, – голос Лестрейда был вкрадчивым и заботливым, он таким тоном разговаривал с банковскими грабителями, захватившими с десяток заложников, – почему у тебя на «рабочем столе» фотография Холмса? 

– Это вещественная улика по делу о взломе личных данных, – отрапортовала Донован, – я хочу думать о нем каждую минуту. О деле, в смысле. Мы должны его раскрыть! Возмутительно посягательство на личную жизнь и все такое! 

– Это хорошо, что ты так относишься к делу, – также вкрадчиво похвалил ее Лестрейд, ни капли не поверив в искренность заявления. – А почему эта фотография, если не секрет? 

– Ежики вселяют в меня мужество! – бодро пробубнила Донован. 

С фотографии на нее смотрел Шерлок, держащий в руках корзинку с выводком маленьких ежиков и ежихой. Шерлок улыбался. Ежики сопели, уткнувшись носами в его знаменитый шарф. 

– Безусловно, для этого всего нам потребуется мужество. Очень много мужества, – согласился Лестрейд, делая пометку в телефоне, что на день рождения их неповторимому консультанту можно подарить парочку синих шарфов. И шапку. Помнится, с полгода назад этот нелепый головной убор послужил отличным пристанищем для подобранного на месте преступления котенка. 

Эту фотографию Лестрейд сохранил в отдельной папке на собственном компьютере. На всякий случай. 

***

 

– Я и не знал, что ты такой фанат «Гарри Поттера».

Шерлок покосился на Лестрейда, выбирающего место для парковки неподалеку от места преступления, но до ответа снизошел:

– Джон - фанат.

– Что-то я не видел Джона у Платформы 9 и ¾, Джона на фоне Хогвартс Экспресса, Джона в мантии со значком Слизерина, Джона...

– Я передумал, пожалуй, с этим, третьим по счету, убийством ты разберешься сам. А мне нужно купить билеты в Шотландию: Хогвартс посетить, инициировать референдум по объявлению независимости...

– Холмс, какой референдум независимости в Шотландии? – Лестрейд от неожиданности чуть не перепутал газ и тормоз, чего с ним давненько не случалось.

– Заметь, ты не спросил, какой Хогвартс, – Шерлок расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке. – Не переживай, Джон обязательно привезет тебе сливочного пива. 

Лестрейд заглушил мотор и, указывая на него связкой ключей, пробормотал: 

– Круцио.

***

 

– Салли не может больше тебя ненавидеть, – сообщил «по секрету» Андерсон, пока Шерлок обыскивал карманы убитого. 

– Неужели, она уверовала, и теперь ей мешает религия? – обычно, Шерлок не отвечал, но время обычного давно прошло. 

– Нет, она говорит, что нельзя ненавидеть человека, спасающего от трагической гибели ежиков и котят, это противоестественно. И она все еще тебя ненавидит, но не ненавидит. 

– Женщины. 

– И фото с Джоном, уснувшим под елкой очень трогательные, а тот свитер с оленями, что он подарил тебе на рождество...

– Филипп, – предупреждающе. 

– И я не знал, что ты знаком с Кейт Миддлтон, то есть уже не Миддлтон...

От ушата дедукции Андерсона спасло возвращение Лестрейда. Подумаешь Миддлтон! Только Майкрофт попадался на все ее уловки. Кейт училась с ним в одной школе, а после подбила поступать в один университет. Шерлок находил ее общество терпимым, в особенности благодаря силе ее воздействия на брата, она находила его очаровательным. 

У Шерлока имелось и селфи с Ее Величеством, но оно, к счастью, было снято на вытащенный в тот вечер телефон Майкрофта, и не попало в руки воров, как и несколько других, далеких от приличия фотографий. 

***

 

– Я не понимаю этой шумихи, разве нет других новостей? – признал Шерлок к концу первой недели этого «грандиозного скандала». – Я сомневаюсь, что кого-то, кроме ЦРУ и КГБ интересует подписание договора с Вьтнамом. 

Он устроился на диване с планшетом и искоса наблюдал за Джоном, решившим, что перед приездом миссис Хадсон стоит навести какой-никакой порядок. 

– Сомневаюсь, что кто-то вообще обратил внимание именно на эту фотографию, – заметил Джон, выбрасывая рекламные брошюры в камин.

– В моих фотографиях больше не было ничего ценного.

– Ну да, та, блондинка из «Голодных игр» для прессы куда интереснее. То есть она не блондинка, но фотографии были ничего, – попытался пошутить Джон и наткнулся на взгляд, полный недоумения. – В основном, людей привлекают фотографии эротического содержания. 

– Я не...

– Я знаю. Еще людям иногда нравится, скажем, подглядывать в замочную скважину. Ты селебрити, смирись, и о твоей жизни почти никому ничего не известно, поэтому в тебя так вцепились. 

– Не хочу, чтобы кто-то подглядывал в мою замочную скважину, мало ли, что они могут увидеть, – Шерлоком владела досада, которую он тщательно скрывал на людях.

– Твои носки разбросанные по комнате, гору грязной посуды и макет бомбы, который я прошу тебя выкинуть третий месяц, – притворно тяжело вздохнул Джон, оглядываясь, убираться тут можно было до второго пришествия. – Эй, прекрати хандрить! Только подумай, что теперь весь мир знает, как я выгляжу, когда сплю.

– И где ты спишь, – добавил Шерлок. 

– И это тоже. А я знаю... я знаю, что ты фотографируешь те продукты в холодильнике, что я покупаю, чтобы запомнить, какая еда мне нравится. И те записки, что я пишу для себя, чтобы не забыть. Знаю, что тебе идет свитер с оленями. И... знаешь, я немного против, что этим пришлось поделиться со всеми, но, в конце концов, у меня есть свои секреты.

Шерлок покосился на телефон Джона, лежащий на столе. Он слишком хорошо помнил, какие фотографии там хранились, куда там блондинкам из неизвестных ему фильмов. Хорошо все же, что Джон был против модных гаджетов с недопустимом низким уровнем защиты. Треть Скотланд-Ярда свалилась бы с нервным потрясением, если бы в сеть попали его фотографии. 

– Да, думаю, мне нравятся люди с секретами, – произнес он вслух, – мне нравится их разгадывать.


End file.
